The present disclosure relates to a test tube holder and more specifically to a test tube holder able to store test tubes of different sizes.
In laboratory settings, the need to store test tubes is a constant need. Dependent upon the types of experiments being conducted at any given time, different types of test tubes may be used and later stored. As such, flexibility is desired as to the number and type of test tubes that a test tube holder can accommodate.